cerita horor specters
by Mini Author Gita
Summary: jangan percaya pada hantuu....... bwahahahahahahaha......... gayanya kayak sadako di film 'The Ring'


hai hai haiii!!!!!!!!!! bikin cerita serem nih!!!!!! kalo yg ga suka horor jangan di baca! kalo si DM itu pasti paling serem! Aphrodite, camus dan saga agak payah nih..... kalo shura udah menang tuh! xD met baca males nulis tenang cerita inii........

**disclaimer: masami kurumadaaaaa!!!!!!!! (mukul pake panci pada orang yg mengaku pembuat saint seiya, selain ****masami ****kurumada.)**

* * *

**CERITA HOROR SPECTERS**

**Saat malam selasa, 6 specters pun ke rumah makino dan haruko. Dan di rumah makino, kebetulan haru-chan ada pesta piyama dengan haruko dan makino. Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi…..**

TING TONG!!!!!!

Haru-chan: "iya. Ya ya…… gue buka……"

Saga: "hai haru-chan!"

Haru-chan: "busyet lo specter. Ini udah jam 10.12 malam. Ko lo dateng ke rumah gue sih?"

Saga: "kami ingin ikut tidur denganmu. Boleh?"

Haru-chan: "boleh. Ayo masuk."

Saga, shura Camus, Deathmask, Aphrodite, shion: "terima kasiihh!!!"

Haru-chan: "ayo ke kamar haruko."

Shura: "kira2 makino ada ga ya???"

Saga: "makino aja yg lu pikirin!"

**Di kamar haruko......**

Haru-chan: "hai teman2 lihat apa yg ku bawa....."

Makino haruko: "HAIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Makino: "shuraaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!! i love you!!!!!!!! ohhhhh....... my darlingg!!!~~~~~"

Shura: "makino sayang......... ternyata kamu di siniii!!!!! ayo kita ciuman!"

Haruko: "asyeeeekkk...... mau lihat donk!"

Makino: "maaf shur, ciumannya....... nanti aja. nanti kamu tidur sama aku ya"

Shura: "iya my kawaii hitooo!!!!!!!!!!"

_**hint: kawai hito artinya kekasih**_

Deathmask: "haruko!! lo jangan ngompol lagi yaaaa!!!!!!!"

Haruko: "lo kali yg ngompol! dasar bayi gede!"

Deathmask: "SIALAAAN LOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shion: "kamar ini ko bau pesing?"

Makino: "maaf shion...... itu karena.... haruko itu ngompol!"

Haruko: "KAKAKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shion: "haruko ya yg ngompol? ko udah kelas 5 ngompol? malu tau!"

Haruko: "grrrrrrrrr........... [kubunuh kau shion... dan ku cemong-cemongin wajahmu dengan kuas ajaib mamaku. serta loe udah punya jenggot panjang! kayak peppy! ato loe punya kumis panjang, trus di kepang! kayak zeff di one piece!]"

Deathmask: "hei kaliannn!!!!!!! mau cerita horor sebelum tidur gaaaa?????!!!!!"

All: "mauuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Aphrodite: "ah! ga ah! takut! nanti my beauty-ku jadi hilang.... tidur aja deh! sebelum tidur gue pake masker dulu....."

Shion: "weeeeh....... waria lo!"

Haru-chan: "aku tau kalo deathmask bisa cerita yg horor2 an. kalo gitu pertama DM dulu! kalo ceritanya ga nyeremin, lanjut ke yg lain ya! ok! DM ceritakan!"

Deathmask: "Shion, matikan lampu! Haruko, nyalakan lilin! pada suatu hari, di rumah yg sangat angker yaitu gedung tua di pulau onikawa. dan ada seseorang lelaki datang ke rumah tersebut. tiba2 di tengah malam, ada makhluk halus yg ciri2 nya berambut ungu, panjang, alisnya hitam dan tebal, dia mempunyai gigi yg gusinya berdarah banyak, dan dia suka membunuh orang! lelaki itu keliling ruangan di gedung tua itu, dan dia mendengarkan sura makhluk halus itu. suaranya adalah 'haaaaahhh........ aku ingin kepala manusia.... dan aku ingin memajangnya di tembok.... hahhh......' lelaki itu heran suaranya datang dari mana. dan lelaki itu balik ke belakang tiba tiba........ LELAKI ITU DI PANCUNG KEPALANYA DAN DI BUNUH!!!!!!!!! SERTA KEPALANYA DI PAJANG DI TEMBOK OLEH MAKHLUK ITU!!!!!! DARAHNYA DI JADIKAN MINUMAN MAKHLUK HALUS ITUUU!!!!!!!!!!! MYOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!"

Makino: "(sambil meluk shura) AAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!~~~~ honey i'm scared! cerita ini membuat aku menjadi takut!"

Shura: "te...terus?"

Deathmask: "makhluk halus itu mengambil tulangnya, dan tulang itu di berikan pada seekor anjing (bukan ejekan) hantu tersebut. dan jantung, paru2 dan semua organ tubuh di dalam tubuh korban lelaki itu di jadikan daging makanan makhluk halus itu! dan kulitnya, di jadikan mantel kulit manusia, rambutnya....... MENJADI GULALIII!!!!!!!!!!!!! selesai!"

Haru-chan: "hmm..... sedikit menyeramkan. lanjut ke Shion."

Deathmask: "tapi... cerita gue udah serem banget!!!!"

Haru-chan: "iya serem, tapi kamu cuma menakuti makino doang. Shion dan lainnya kecuali makino aja gak takut. ok hikaru, ceritakan yg serem!"

Shion: "begini ceritanya. ada pulau yg penuh dengan pemakaman orang zaman dulu. pulau itu di sebut pulau hahihuheho. sebenarnya orang zaman dulu, mengubur orang yg mati dengan menggunakan tarian lingkaran. tarian lingkaran itu harus 13 orang. orang yg harus menari itu harus bilang hahihuheho. terkadang di pemakaman pulau hahihuheho itu terjadi gentayangan, keluarnya arwah hantu dan banyak _poltergeist_ yang melayang kemana2! arwah hantu itu...... selalu menggoda orang yg selalu datang di pemakaman itu saat malam hari. terjadinya gentayangan pada pukul 12.00 malam. sebenarnya ada orang yg pernah tersesat di pulau hahihuheho, sampai tengah malam, dia di ambil otaknya dan tubuhnya........ (sambil menyalakan senter di bawah dagu) di makan para arwah hahihuheo...... dan orang itu menjadi hantu dan arwah tubuh orang itu di upacarakan dengan tarian lingkaran oleh arwah hahihuheo... (sambil mematikan senter di bawah dagu) setelah di upacarakan, arwah orang itu menjadi arwah hahihuheo. apakah kalian mau kalo arwah kalian di upacarakan oleh bangsa hahihuheho???"

Shura Makino Camus Haruko: "GA MAUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shion: "terus pemakaman itu agak angker dan menyeramkan. tiap2 aja orang yg datang ke pulau itu saat siang/pagi aja selalu mendengarkan suara upacara hahihuheho dan suara hantu! sebenarnya bangsa hahihuheho itu suka membunuh orang di tengah malam saat lagi begadang tau!"

All (except Haru-chan): "AAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! SHION! JANGAN NAKUTIN!!!!!!!!!"

Shion: "hehehehe....... terus dia selalu upacara saat sebelum matahari terbit! selesai!"

Haruko: "Shion, apa bangsa hahihuheho nyata?"

Shion: "tidak. itu cuma khayalan aku hehehe......."

Haru-chan: "ok cukup Shion. kamu hebat sih, tapi hebatnya mencapai 99%"

Shion: "(heran) eh???"

Haru-chan: "apa? kan aku ga takut dengan ceritamu. soalnya aku ga suka percaya dengan bangsa hahihuheho."

Shion: "kalo nyata?"

Shura: "SHIOONN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CUKUPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!! JANGAN BILANG BANGSA ITU SANGAT NYATAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

Shion: "sorry...... ok lanjut ke camus!"

Camus: "aku ga ahli dengan cerita serem"

Saga: "sama"

Shura: "Gue mauuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Makino: "darling? apa kau yakin?"

Shura: "tentu saja honey...."

Haru-chan: "baiklah capricorn, baca kan!"

Shura: "pada suatu hari, ada hutan buah naga yg angker. kalo orang yg masuk ke hutan itu, dia terkena _poltergeist _dan di ambil otaknya oleh hantu2 itu! sebenarnya hutan buah naga itu memiliki teknik. yaitu teknik cermin hantu. cermin hantu itu bisa menculik anak perempuan yg memiliki akal sehat dan anak perempuan itu di ambil dan di jadikan makanan oleh hantu itu. terkadang..... (sambil menyalakan senter di bawah dagu dan suaranya kayak shinchan) hutan itu di penuhi oleh wanita berambut panjang, kuntilanak, genduruwo, hantu putri ga punya kepala, hantu biarawati, manusia kepala buntung, wanita hidung semangka dan..... SADAKOO!! HUEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"

Makino: "honey, sadako itu siapa?"

Shura: "(sambil mematikan senter di bawah dagu) sadako adalah tokoh hantu di film 'The Ring' (sadako ato sunako ya??? -_-') dia mirip kuntilanak!"

Haru-chan: "trus?"

Shura: "hantu-hantu itu adalah 'penjaga' di hutan buah naga. dia itu bisa menjadi _poltergeist_. Ratu di hutan buah naga itu adalah ratu 'Doragon no mi'. Ratu itu agak cantik. ssstt.... tapi aslinya Gothic dan Jelntik! alias 'jelek bintik2!' Ratu itu suka memaki baju kayak buah naga. lalu dia itu memakai mahkota nya kayak mahkota dari inggris! dia suka warna ungu, hijau dan merah darah tau! Dia hobbynya..... menghisap darah manusia, menyedot sari2 bunga dan tanaman liar dan memakan 'Penjaga' nya dia sendiri. kalo penjaga nya di hukum hehehehe.... jadi di hutan buah naga itu kehilangan sari tanamannya, berarti buah itu menjadi bekas ratu doragon, dan manusia memakan buah itu nanti dia akan..... MATI DAN MENJADI HANTU DI HUTAN BUAH NAGAAAA!!!!!!!!!! HUEHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!! selesai."

ALL: "aaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Makino: "AAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! (sambil merah muda matahari alias pinksun)"

Haruko: "apa yg telah lo lakukan dengan makino?! dia pinksun tauuu!!!!!!!!!!!! apalagi nafasnya berhenti!"

Shura: "bertahanlah makino! aku akan buat nafas buatan untukmu!!!!!"

**Shura buat nafas buatan untuk makino, dan haruko, hikaru dan haru-chan nutup matanya serta Saga, camus, deathmask, dan shion bilang 'itu romantis' saat itu.....**

Haruko: "shura pacar kak makino ya?"

Makino: "(bangun) cuma pedekate haruko...."

Haruko: "ohh...."

Shura: "aduuuh..... makino.. gomen...... aku ga sengaja menakutimu....."

Makino: "gak apa2 kok....."

Haru-chan: "shu.....shura....... hebat..... gue takut! sumpah! nih... se...sebagai... hadiah.... lo dapet pensil ajaib milik haru...ko....."

Shura: "wah... keren! bisa gambar uang nih! dan rumah besar! dan........ hiasan kuilku!"

Shion Deathmask Saga Camus: "ITU IDEEEEE KUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shura: "iya, nanti gue bakal hias kuil lo juga, dan gue bakal gambar duit untuk lo dah......"

Shion Deathmask Saga Camus: "HOREEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Aphrodite: "(ngigo) zzzz.... horeee......."

Makino: "busyeeeettt..... kita udah baca cerita sampe 2 jam! sekarang jam 12.00!"

Haruko: "kakak..... rasnya ada yg nyentuhku..... kalian ya???"

Shion Deathmask Saga Camus Haru-chan Shura: "tidak"

Makino: "ad...... ada....... HANTUUUUUUUUUU!!!"

Shion Deathmask Saga Camus Haru-chan Shura: "AAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Haruko: "iyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**semuanya pingsan.......**

moniko (mama makino): "apaan sih? gue hanya nyuruh haruko untuk tidur, malah jadi pinksun! ahh.. bodo dah..... pasti tidur! salamat malam!"

~Owariiii!!!!~

* * *

jangan percaya pada hantuu....... bwahahahahahahaha......... (gayanya kayak sadako di film 'The Ring')


End file.
